Modern Serendipity
by Ms.Hypocrite
Summary: Arthur created a huge mess-broken furnitures- in his brother's room after going home drunk from Alfred F. Jones' party. His punishment is to pay for the repairs for the room. Left with no choice, Arthur takes up a job of a maid and ends up cross-dressing. To make it harder, he has to work at the very same house that started it all and for the dreaded idiot Jones. Difficult enough?
'Hey guys! I'm inviting y'all to go to my bday party tomorrow night, 7:00 PM at my place. It's exclusive to only my batchmates so be sure to come! The house address is written below. -AFJ'

Arthur wondered about how the hell the famous jock got his number- Jones probably pulled some strings and got his hands on the phone numbers in the office- or why would he actually bother to message him. The pale blonde looked at the text again and thought maybe it was just a prank but he scratched the idea because everyone is talking about it. He knew nobody would invite him to anything because he was entitled as 'weird' and 'freak' or most of the time both. He couldn't care less, though. When he was just about to delete the message, a voice all-too-familiar, stopped him.

"Not going to the party, are we, Kirkland?" Arthur gripped his phone. He could see the smirk even without looking up.

"Ha! Too bad, everyone's going. I kinda figured you wouldn't 'cause you like to be isolated and all. I bet you never went to one before. You probably cannot handle the crowds because you don't know how to have fu-"

"I know well how to 'have fun'. In fact, I'm planning to go to the blasted party tomorrow," Arthur finally looked up, cutting off the tormenting voice. He knew that it was a bad idea and will probably get him in trouble but he needed to prove to the bastard that he's capable of 'having fun' as the brunette claimed otherwise.

Alejandro looked irritated because of being interrupted but he put on a smirk. "Well, then, see you tomorrow night. You know I love seeing you humiliated," the tall brunette walked away to Arthur's relief.

Arthur took a deep breath after the door closed. 'I got through this one, I should be able to go through others,' Ha, as if it were that easy. He was the one who got himself in this mess and now he has to go to this damned party of Alfred F. Jones, the person he tried to avoid the most. If he wanted to survive through high school alive, he needed to avoid contact with influencial people. That's all he needed to explain.

He stood up and walked along the empty corridor and sighed. He had to get ready afterall.

—

Arthur gulped as he took in the sight of Alfred's house-no, mansion. He knew the boy was filthy rich but he didn't expect this much. As he looked around, he took note of the people around him. Relaxed, as if this was nothing new to them. A chill went down his spine when he caught sight of unmistakable brown hair. He was out of Alejandro's sight so he shouldn't worry about it but he still does. He knew he going to mess up tonight. Or maybe he's just too paranoid. Maybe a bit of both. The blond handed his ID to the guard for inspection and headed to the grand entrance, too welcome, as if it was expecting him or just readying to swallow him up.

—

He never had been so right in his life. About the trouble, or was the trouble right about him. Arthur wasn't sure. All he could think about is the spinning in his head and the half-empty glass of the juice he'd been drinking for about a while now and the bodies dancing under the colorful lights and the voice of the birthday celebrant, announcing about something that made the crowd cheer. Besides the constant spinning in his head, he was sure he's feeling bliss, at least at this moment. He gulped down the rest of his juice and was ready to get another glass. All the trouble, all the responsibilities gone, for now. Arthur was going to worry about them later. All he was sure for now-or his drunken self- was that he's having fun.

The obviously drunk blonde dragged his way towards the bar and saw Alejandro sitting in a stool next to the one he's going to sit on, smirking up at him as if he was mocking him. Arthur, irritated, sat down roughly and almost tipped over but he managed to catch himself up just in time. That might've been embarassing to sober Arthur but this one didn't care. He got fed up with all these games when he looked up once again and saw acid-green eyes looking at him playfully with such toxicity.

"I'm here! I'm now here, just as you liked! What else do you want me to do? Cut the crap now, Garcia!" the Brit shouted, his voiced slightly muffled because of the alcohol. A crowd was beginning to gather but he couldn't care less about the people staring at them.

Alejandro's expression changed into one of a challenging one but overall, still menacing. "Calm down, punk. I brought you here because I wanted you to take it easy. I bet locking yourself up in your room and burying yourself in books isn't much fun. This is the real fun, isn't it?" The voice was dripping with obvious sarcasm and deadly venom. Arthur isn't buying it. Locking yourself up in a room? Being all alone? The brunette knew nothing about it! His hands balled into fists and his teeth gritted loudly. He was sure as hell he can beat up this man with a little more provoking but he was self-preserved even when drunk.

"I'm leaving! Even if you say that I can't see fun even if it slapped me in the face, at least I know that looking at your stupid face makes me vomit!" The things Arthur was spatting out was true in more ways than one. Sure he felt like vomiting right now.

"Oh, before I forget," the blond poured the glass of juice that he was still holding in his hand on the other boy's head. It produced a number of gasps and murmurs from the crowd that was watching them. "Thank you for inviting me, your Highness. I sure owe you my happiness for such kind action," Arthur's voice matched the sarcasm that was earlier in Alejandro's voice.

Icy green eyes glared through wet brown hair, seems as though thinking of a reply. "I'll get you for this, Kirkland. My revenge will get you eventually and the trouble will be all your fault so you can't blame anyone for it."

Those were the last words he heard from the commotion as he was running his way to the exit. Pushing his way through the crowd and ignoring the drunken and irritated shouts of those he pushed aside, he went to he large opened door.

Tears threatened to run down his cheeks. The guy knew nothing! Nothing about how lonely it is to be holed up in your room with books as your only company. All because you don't have any friends. No one to accompany you to lunch. No one to spend your free time with.

He knew nothing. (A/N: damn, I'm dramatic.)

—

Arthur found himself standing in front of his home with his tear-stained face a while later. Drunk and exhausted, he went to his room (or where he thought was his room). He didn't have time to be told off by his mother again. Jumping carelessly on the bed, he thought of what just happened.

The events overwhelmed him like a wave in a stormy sea. Not long after, he became a disaster of tears. He'd never been like this before. All the crying was new but he blamed it on the alcohol. It was embarassing to create a fight in a party that wasn't even yours. It was the goddamned party of the most popular guy in school. It was sure that he'll be the topic of the cafeteria again. He was tired of it. God, so tired.

He got up and slumped himself against the wall, his hand reaching for something to throw. His pale hand searched aimlessly until he found a trophy on the bedside table. It slightly confused him because there were no trophies in his room but he let it slip off his mind. With all his remaining strength, he threw the trophy across the other side of the room. It crashed with a loud crack and fell in peices on the floor. It was exciting. He felt adrenaline rush through his veins. His hands were itching to throw another object. He grabbed the nearest thing from him- a lamp - and chucked it against the picture frames on the wall. The lamp and the picture frames became glass shards. Arthur found the glass beautiful, albeit broken. He found himself smiling at the ruined room. All he remembered was that he crashed a few more things and then his eyes drowsily closed and he fell into deep slumber.

—

The fact that it was already ten in the morning and her son wasn't waking up yet worried Mrs. Kirkland. He couldn't be that exhausted from the party, could he? Unable to wait any longer, he checked his son's room. To her surprise, the room was as neat as Arthur left it and in speaking of Arthur, he wasn't there. Anxiety surged through the blonde woman's body. She hurriedly opened his other son's room. No Arthur. She was about to lose hope in opening Allistor's room because she knew very well that Arthur wouldn't dare to enter it without permission. A loud gasp was heard throughout the room when Elizabeth saw her youngest son, whom she thought was the most responsible, lying in the floor, still asleep, amidst the destructed furniture.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

—

 **A/N: So, um, there it is. I made Portugal (Alejandro) the mean guy because I can't see any other character portraying the role I wanted. Don't worry, though, I love him all the same! Please review and tell me what you think. Updates will be weekly but if this story gets good feedback, I will try to update earlier. That's all, have a nice day/night**


End file.
